


ça arrive à tout le monde

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, couloirs sombres, presque crack
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel s'habitue doucement à l'humanité, et surtout à tous les petits problèmes et besoins quotidiens qu'il n'avait jamais eu à subir. Le froid, la faim, la fatigue... et autres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ça arrive à tout le monde

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit truc qui me trottait dans la tête depuis la fin de la saison 8. Un Castiel humain, évidemment, ça ouvre la porte à ce genre de bêtises et je suis sûre que ce n'est absolument pas original, mais bon, je viens d'écrire des choses horribles sur ce pauvre Dean, fallait que je me fasse pardonner (je sais pas si c'est efficace, m'enfin). Il n'y a qu'un seul épisode de la Saison 9 qui est sorti aujourd'hui, donc évidemment niveau timeline ça se place dans un univers hors du temps et de l'histoire tragique qui se déroule...
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi  
> Enjoy!

"Sam? Sammy?!"

Dean se retourna vivement dans l'étroit couloir et percuta Castiel. Visiblement, être humain ne lui avait pas appris les notions élémentaires en matière de distances de sécurité entre les gens. Le chasseur grogna et recula en canard.

"Cas, va voir où est Sam!"

Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin d'eux, mais ils ne savaient pas encore jusqu'où s'étendaient ces couloirs labyrinthiques sous le bunker. L'ex ange se retourna à demi et balaya l'obscurité du faisceau de sa lampe torche. Il regarda à nouveau Dean, ses yeux bleus électrique perçant la pénombre. L'inquiétude se lisait sur ses traits, et il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

"Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que tu as peur du noir?"

Une pensée traversa Dean au moment où il terminait sa phrase. Depuis qu'il avait perdu sa grâce, il devait se sentir comme aveugle. Avant, il n'avait jamais eu à se reposer sur les yeux de Jimmy pour Voir, sur ses oreilles pour Entendre. Dans le noir le plus total, à travers les murs, les gens, les kilomètres. Il voyait tout, tout le temps, il entendait les prières, les discussions des autres anges. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il se tenait si près de lui dans ce minuscule couloir. Ne rien voir que ce qui était pris dans le rayon de sa lampe devait être terrifiant pour lui. Ou du moins très nouveau. Mais Sam était il ne savait où dans ces couloirs peut-être piégés par les Hommes de Lettres…

"Dean?"

"Sammy?!"

La voix étouffée venait de l'autre côté du mur, et Dean y colla son oreille.

"Il y avait un autre couloir derrière l'étagère au dernier coin. Ça a l'air de passer à l'aplomb des pièces de vie. D'ailleurs je vois dans ta chambre Dean."

"QUOI?!"

"Continuez de ce côté on se retrouve tout à l'heure."

"Sam?! SAM!"

Sam devait aussi s'être collé au mur pour leur parler puisque dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Dean n'entendit plus rien de l'autre côté du mur. Il n'aimait pas bien cette idée, mais ils étaient dans le bunker après tout, Sammy ne risquait rien, et il savait se défendre. Et il n'avait pas un Cas qui a peur du noir pour lui souffler dans le cou, lui.

Le chasseur se retourna et sentit l'ancien ange se replacer rapidement juste un pas derrière lui. Plusieurs minutes et quelques croisements plus tard, Dean s'arrêta à nouveau pour examiner une fourche et se fit encore une fois rentrer dedans par Cas qui ne s'était toujours pas éloigné. Le souffle rapide de l'ange dans sa nuque lui donnait la chair de poule. Il n'avait plus droit aux apparitions spontanées à quelques centimètres de lui, mais Castiel n'avait pas perdu le don de le mettre terriblement mal à l'aise en se tenant beaucoup, beaucoup trop près de lui.

Dean tenta de s'éloigner, faire un pas en avant, récupérer son espace vital et ne plus sentir le souffle chaud et saccadé dans son cou, mais Cas avait refermé une main solide sur son biceps, l'empêchant de fuir.

"Dean."

Il avait la voix… inquiète, ce qui poussa Dean à se tordre le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir son visage.

"Dean…je…hm… j'ai un problème."

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

"C'est… c'est très désagréable. Enfin non. Dérangeant."

"Cas, qu'est ce que t'as putain?!"

"Une érection."

"QUOI?!"

A nouveau le réflexe de Dean fut de s'éloigner mais la main de Castiel sur son bras le retenait toujours, et le couloir n'était pas assez large pour être ailleurs que droit devant lui. Il sentit ses oreilles s'échauffer et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hausser encore le ton. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était que Sam tombe sur ce genre de conversations, il n'en entendrait jamais le bout après.

"C'est tout à fait involontaire, et je ne sais pas… pourquoi. Je n'arrive pas à remettre… les choses… à la normale."

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, bien conscient qu'il n'y avait plus personne là-haut sur le dos de qui mettre cette situation (si tiens, Metatron, tout était de sa faute, même les barreaux de chaises intempestifs dans le pantalon de Castiel, voilà). Il se remit à fixer obstinément l'obscurité devant lui en sentant l'autre homme gigoter dans son dos, sans doute dans l'espoir de rendre son "problème" un rien plus confortable. Le chasseur s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Ça arrive à tout le monde, t'as qu'à, je sais pas, penser à un truc dégueu ou aller prendre une douche froide ou régler le problème à la main…"

"À la main…?"

Il aurait juré pouvoir entendre ses sourcils se froncer et sa tête se pencher sur le côté comme celle d'un chiot devant une chaussure énigmatique. Dean aurait bien souri si ça ne signifiait pas qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer le concept de la masturbation dans un étroit couloir obscur quelque part sous le bunker. Alors qu'il se trouvait derrière lui pour ne rien arranger.

Pendant une seconde il s'était dit que Cas le faisait marcher, qu'il faisait ça pour le mettre mal à l'aise, mais après coup il s'était souvenu qu'il parlait à un ange tout juste devenu humain et dont les seules expériences du sexe étaient une moitié de film porno impliquant un livreur de pizza et fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de Meg. Et manquer se faire tuer par une prostituée. L'un dans l'autre ça avait une certaine logique.

"Ben… tu sais quoi. Prendre… les choses…en main."

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Bordel Cas je vais pas te faire un dessin!"

"Ca m'aiderait, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir du mal à le discerner dans cette pénombre."

Dean poussa un soupir désespéré et leva les mains au plafond, pour se rendre compte que le plafond était bien plus bas qu'il l'avait cru et se cogner la main, ce qui le déséquilibra et l'envoya un pas en arrière. Pendant un moment qu'il jugea beaucoup trop long il ne sut pas quoi faire à part rester figé. Au moins il pouvait confirmer une chose, le problème de Castiel était toujours bien présent. Et sa main s'était resserrée sur son bras.

"…Dean?"

Ses cheveux s'étaient à nouveau dressés sur sa nuque, et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de répondre correctement.

"Oui?"

"J'aimerais toujours que tu m'explique ce que tu voulais dire, j'ai l'impression que mon problème empire. Mais je dois dire que te toucher ainsi est plutôt agréable."

"Trop aimable…"

Marmonna le chasseur en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Ils n'avanceraient jamais comme ça, Cas ne voudrait pas rentrer dans le noir pour se débrouiller tout seul, et de toute façon il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, visiblement. Et dans quelques secondes il allait se mettre à se frotter contre lui comme un chien en chaleur. Et, parce que sinon ce serait trop simple, Dean avait depuis quelques secondes le même genre de problème.

"Bon, c'est bien pour aider un pote."

Il se retourna d'un coup, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir ou de changer d'avis, et surprenant Castiel qui lâcha son bras sur le coup. Les yeux du brun étaient décidemment trop près des siens, et ses lèvres entrouvertes, si proches qu'il sentait son souffle sur les siennes. Il coinça sa lampe torche sous son bras et fourragea dans le noir pour faire tomber son pantalon au sol.

"Je te montre ce coup-ci, et la prochaine fois tu te démerde tout seul."

Sa chaleur l'envahit totalement alors qu'il le prenait en main. Etrange sensation que de faire ça à un autre que lui-même, mais qui envoyait de longs frissons entre ses reins. Un instant à fixer les lèvres humides de l'autre homme et il laissa tomber sa lampe au sol, ouvrant son pantalon à l'aveugle avant d'attraper une main de Castiel et la glisser dans son boxer. Un soupir haché alors que l'ange se mit à l'imiter, vite, fort, impatient.

Il voulait regarder partout ailleurs que dans ces yeux bleus voilés par l'envie, sans doute parce que sans ça, il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à le laisser se débrouiller tout seul la prochaine fois.   


End file.
